He's Not So Lazy Afterall
by FrozenBloodRose
Summary: You ran downstairs and started to prepare dinner. 'I wonder. Will Shika feel a little frisky tonight' you blushed at the thought. 'I hope he will.' you giggled to yourself and then started to make his favorite.


Iku Akimichi

a href"s275./albums/jj315/MrsHitsugaya/?actionview¤t43620Nursery20Rhyme.jpg" target"blank"img src"i275./albums/jj315/MrsHitsugaya/43620Nursery20Rhyme.jpg" border"0" alt"Iku Akimichi"/a  
Shikamaru Nara

a href"media./image/shikamaru/FiyoriTakeshi/Shikamaru.jpg?o218" target"blank"img src"i36./albums/e22/FiyoriTakeshi/Shikamaru.jpg"/a

(this is how it happened. you getting pregnate. you're 19 and he's 20 you're engaged to be married and he's coming back from a mission okay here we go! oh and choji's your older brother choji's awesome if you say otherwise we'll have to scrap)

_Kaki narase sonzai wo Koko ni iru to... Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru_

You had just gotten dressed considering you didn't have a mission to day, and since Shika was coming back today you wanted to do something special for him since you haven't seen him in almost a month(actually it was a week but it felt like a month to you). You ran downstairs and started to prepare dinner. 'I wonder. Will Shika feel a little frisky tonight?' you blushed at the thought. 'I hope he will.' you giggled to yourself and then started to make his favorite. Mashed potatoes made from scratch with extra butter and sour cream, perfectly golden rolls, steak and to top it all off a nice jug of pink lemonade(my type of dinner!) by the time you had got done cooking you heard a knock on the door. You looked up and noticed the clock said 5:45. You giggled then ran toward the door. You calmed yourself down, fixed yourself up a little then opened the door to see a grinning Shikamaru Nara looking at you. You glomped him instantly.He laughed then said,"IKU! I've missed you,"

_Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo Ikinuku tabi ni bokura Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo_

"I've missed you too Shika," he gave you a soft kiss on the forehead then said,"What have you been doing since I've been gone?"

"Missing you," he chuckled then said,"What smells so good?"

"Dinner,"

"What you make?"

"It's a surprise," you grinned then grabbed his hand,"Come on. I know you're starved,"

"You have no idea," he closed the door, slipped off his shoes, washed his hands then sat down at the table as you brought him his dinner. "You made all this? For me?"

_Nagareteku jikan no naka ni Okizari ni shita omoi wo Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita_

"Of course! Here taste the potatos," you grabbed a spoon, scooped up some potatoes then fed it to him,"Iku, it's delicious!" he said swallowing the potatoes. "Really?" you asked grinning. "Yeah really," you got some potato on your hand and didn't notice it. Shika did and gently grabbed your hand and licked to potato off. You gasped, he looked up at you while he still had you finger in his mouth. 'Look away Iku! Look away!' you thought to yourself then started to blush. "H-here, try the steak," you fed him some of the steak. "Here, now try the roll," he gobbled that down with no problem. "The lemonade," he sipped it slowly then finished eating his dinner only he insisted that you feed him. After he was done eating you said,"Hope you saved room for desert,"

"Hm? What you make?" he asked with a curious look on his face. (forgot to mention, you baked a cake but was letting it cool)"your favorite. Cake,"

_Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte Deaeta bokura hitori ja nai_

"What kind,"

"White! I know your favorite type of cake. Wanna help me frost it?"

"Okay," he said. You grabbed the frosting then the frosting knife and walked over to were the cake was with Shika close behind you. You opened the frosting and started to frost the cake. Shika wrapped his arms around your waist which made you lose your concentration and you spilled some frosting on you. It got on your chest, you looked down with a blush on your face as Shika peeked over your shoulder,"You're so clumsy," he said smirking. He slid his hand up and gently placed it were the frosting was(which was right over your left nipple need I add) your bush deepened as he chuckled. "You're so cute when you blush," he gently kissed the side of your neck then wiped up the frosting and licked it off his finger. You regained yourself then started back frosting the cake. Shika had his head rested on your shoulder and was gently breathing on the side of your neck which was driving you insane! 'Shika baby, please cut that out! You have no clue what I wanna do to you!' As if reading your mind he said,"Do you want me to sit down?"

_Sarake dase kanjou wo Banjou no omoi wo Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo Kitto aeru yo Onaji itami no hata no moto de_

"No, not at all," he smirked then gently started to kiss on your neck. "Shika," you moaned out. He flicked his tounge across you neck then stopped. "Iku, you're making a mess with the frosting. You're getting more on you then the cake,"

"Huh?" you noticed Shika was right, you had frosting all over your shirt,"It's your fault Shika, your pressing me against the cake!" you said defensively. He groaned softly then said,"Sorry bout that," he started to wiggle alittle then calmed down. He started to gently slide is hands down to the bottom of your skirt. "Sh-Shika what are you-"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I don't want you to stop,"

_Utsuri yuku kioku no naka de Kawara nai taisetsu na mono wo Mitsuke dasou toshite samayotte ita_

_Boukyaku no hate de deaeta no wa Wazuka demo tashika na nukumori_

"Then don't worry about what I'm doing," he slipped his hands up the bottom of your skirt then slipped them up your skirt. "Shika," he chuckled softly then started to gently stroke your womanhood. "Um, Shika th-the cake,"

_Sarake dase kanjou wo Banjou no omoi wo Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo Kitto aeru yo Onaji itami no hata no moto de_

_(I got remember) (I can hear someone is calling my name)__Sarake dase kanjou wo Banjou no omoi wo Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo Kitto aeru yo_

"I want a diffent type of cake tonight," he said smirking. You dropped the frosting knife and the frosting. He gently pushed all of it to the side, flipped you around then placed you on the countertop. He started to gently stroke your thigh up to your womanhood. You spread your legs some more so Shika could move more freely. He slid his hand up to your panties and gently slid them off revealing your already soaked womanhood. He grinned at this then slid his hand up your side to your breast and gently started to massage it. "Sh-Shika," you gasped. He used his free hand to cup your womanhood and gently insert one finger inside of you. You gasped and gently tossed your head back. He slid his finger in and out teasingly watching your every move with a sexy smile on his face. Your eyes where half-way open as he slid another finger in. You tossed your head back, closed your eyes and moaned. He started to push them in alittle deeper and faster. He watched as your chest went up and down alittle quicker then before. Shika was bearly able to contorl himself. He pulled his fingers out of you and licked off your jucies. He slid you off the countertop and started to kiss you very roughly. You happly returned the rough kiss as you took his hair from out of the ponytail he had it in. You laced your fingers through his hair and contiued to french him roughly. You quickly ripped his Chunin vest off and tossed it to the side. You pulled away from the kiss breathing heavily. You quickly got rid of the black top he had on only to leave him in his fishnet top and his pants. He hastily(i'm using big words! YAY me!)opened up your top and tossed it on the ground revealing the pretty pink bra you had on underneath. You slipped off your socks, skirt, and bra revealing yourself completely to Shikamaru. He hungerly stared at your body, his eyes eating up everything they saw. You ripped off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. He pressed your small form against the wall and contued kissing you. He kissed down your neck, to your jaw, sucked on your neck some then genly nibbed on your collar bone. He slid his tounge down your chest and gently over your already hardened pink nipples. He greedily placed your left one in his mouth and started to suck on it very roughly if i may say so. He slid his left hand up to your right breast and started to massage it while he sucked on the other one. Your moan came out louder then you wanted it to as he switched breasts. "Shika," you groaned. "Nmn?" it was a very pathetic attempt at 'Hm' he was distracted by what he was doing at the moment. He stopped sucking on your nipples and started to kiss down lower. When he reached your navel he dipped his tounge inside then started to kiss lower. Once he reached your womanhood, he grabbed your legs and tossed them over his shoulders and then playfully flicked his tounge across it. You gasped sharply at this while he only chuckled. "You're adorable," he said as he slipped his tounge in between the lips of your pussy. He licked every availabe inch of your pussy then dipped his tounge inside of you sending you over the edge. "SHIKA!" you screamed. He started to move his tounge in and out of you in a smooth swift motion. You laced your fingers through his hair as small beads of sweat started to roll down your body. You were panting very hard and felt your climax near. You groaned then moaned his name again. You arched your back and let out a small scream as you hit your peek. Your juices flowed into Shika's mouth as he lustfully lapped up every drop. He stood up as you got down and pushed Shika to the ground to. You climbed ontop of him then lustfully whispered in his ear,"Your turn Shikamaru Nara," he smirked then said,"Can't wait," you started to nibble on his ear as you felt his manhood rubbing up against your thigh. "Iku," he whispered. You started to grind yourself into Shika getting very lusty and sexy moans from him. He grunted and then tossed his head back revealing his neck to you. You took that chance and started to kiss on his neck down to his belly button. You quickly pulled off his boxers to reveal his swollen member. You smirked then blew air over the tip of it. He grunted then laced his fingers in your hair,"Iku, please," you giggled then licked up his pre-cum. You then started to gently stroke his shaft,"Oh Iku," he said tossing his head back, rolling his eyes in the back of his head moaning. You smirked then started to stroke it faster. After a few more strokes, you felt Shika's hot seed sliding down your hand. You hungerly licked it up and started to crawl seductively toward him. He couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed you by the waist and sat you on his lap kissing you passionately.

"Shika,"

"Iku, I'm gonna put it in now okay?"

"Yeah, do it," he grabbed your waist and positioned you right above his shaft, "Ready,"

"Yeah," in one swift motion he was fully inside you. He moaned as your tight walls clamped around his hardened member. You both moaned in unison as you slowly lifted yourself up and slammed back into his member. He held onto your waist with a firm grip incase you decided to stop, you wrapped your arms around his neck and continued to slam onto him, "Iku," he moaned into your ear sending shivers up and down your spine, "Shika," you whimpered. He chuckled as you picked up the pace. "Damn Iku, your pussy's so wet and tight," he held your waist down and gently rested you against the cool tile floor. He placed his hands near the sides of your head and started to slam fast and hard. You met his thrusts with loud uncontrollable screams of pleasure. "SHIKAMARU!" you screamed. He buried his head in the side of your neck and pulled you closer as he slammed into your spot constantly. Before you could say anything your juices spilled all over Shika and the floor, as your walls clamped down on his hard shaft he spilled his hot seed deep inside of you screaming your name in pure bliss. Before long you were both out of it on the kitchen floor.

Well after this little ordeal, you ended up pregnant with twins, a little girl that you named Kari, and a little boy that you both named Shikami

_Kaki narase sonzai wo Koko ni iru to... Hibike ano akatsuki no sora ni_

For those of you who are curious as to what song that is, it's the 8th Naruto openning


End file.
